


Favorites

by skyhillian



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF
Genre: F/M, It could be ambiguous, but it's written as reader x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved everything about him, from the way that his hair swooped like Prince Eric’s from The Little Mermaid to the bonyness of his feet.</p><p>Her favorite thing, though, was watching him when she had his cock in her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites

She loved everything about him, from the way that his hair swooped like Prince Eric’s from The Little Mermaid to the bonyness of his feet. Everything about him made her smile. She loved to watch his reactions play out across his face—his expressions were like that of a cartoon character and he was so expressive that you couldn’t help but watch for his emotions to come through.

Her favorite thing, though, was watching him when she had his cock in her mouth. In the beginning, he would seem calm and collected, occasionally hitching his breath or biting down on his lower lip. He would try in vain to keep himself grounded, but the second she would swirl her tongue around the head of his cock, his resolve would slip and his head would tilt back while a shaky moan escaped spit-slick lips.

The further into it she got, the more he would sink into debauchery. His cheeks would flush pink and he would leave indents in his lip from biting down. Every time his cock would nudge the back of her throat his hands would grip whatever he was holding onto tighter, whether it be the leather of a chair or the wild tendrils of her hair.

Watching the sweat bead upon his forehead and the scar on his neck turn red made her happy, because it was her that was tearing him apart in the best way possible. She was the one responsible for him unraveling beneath her hands.

Right before he came he curled his toes and every time she would swallow it without hesitation. She would kiss up his abdomen, which was covered in a light sheen of sweat, until she reached his neck where she left tiny purple love bites. His lips would always be puffy from his teeth gnawing them and sometimes they tasted faintly of metal, but that just added to the taste that was purely him. He was her anything and she were his something and together you made everything all at once and never at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier. It is written purely as a fan-made fantasy, done in purposes of letting off steam.


End file.
